La détermination du Poussin
by Pandatypus
Summary: Un événement inattendu va changer à tout jamais la vie du personnage le plus pur et innocent de cet anime... La petite Akane. Dans cette aventure, elle va devoir faire appel à ses amis les plus fidèles (ou connaissances les plus chelou, à vous de juger...). La suite est dans la fic!
1. Chap 1: Œuf de Fabergé

**La détermination du Poussin**

 _Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

 _Ça faisait longtemps ! Pas tellement en fait, j'ai publié ma dernière fic Durarara le 07 juillet…. Enfin bref !_

 _Je trouve qu'on ne prête pas suffisamment d'attention à un petit être qui pourtant la mérite pleinement, Akane. Sérieusement, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a littéralement AUCUN texte VF la concernant ! Ayez honte ! (Ou pas, hein, ce ne sont que des fanfictions ^^)_

 _Tout ça pour dire que c'est une fanfiction sur l'adorable Akane à qui j'espère avoir rendu honneur et que je vous souhaite d'apprécier :)_

 **Chapitre 1 : Il n'est pas aisé de trouvé un œuf de Fabergé**

La plupart des parents trouveraient cette scène parfaitement anodine. Leur petite fille, à quatre pattes sur le tapis persan, avait abandonné son dessin pour lever les yeux vers la télévision où était diffusé le trailer lambda d'un film quelconque. Alors, comme la plupart des parents, le couple reprit sa discussion en toute quiétude sans réaliser que l'existence d'Akane venait de prendre un tournant décisif : elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

Le point de vue d'un adulte étant bien trop éloigné des réalités de la vie d'un enfant, c'est à l'échelle d'Akane qu'il faut se placer pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur de l'évènement. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était placée dans l'axe du rayon de soleil qui traversait la baie vitrée pour que le rendu des couleurs sur le papier soit optimal. Elle choisissait avec précaution les pastels qu'elle mélangeait pour obtenir la carnation exacte des chairs sur le portrait qu'elle réalisait. C'était important.

C'était important parce qu'IL était important. Depuis un certain temps déjà elle était en proie à un dilemme moral qui la tiraillait jour et nuit. Cet homme était dans son esprit en permanence, qu'elle soit en classe avec ses amis ou bien à table avec sa famille. Il ne la quittait jamais. Heiwajima Shizuo. Il était… Exceptionnel. Grand, beau, fort, gentil et protecteur. Mais surtout de lui émanait cette aura indéfinissable qui en faisait un aimant vivant pour elle, et un monstre terrifiant pour le reste du monde. Malgré cela, elle devait absolument le tuer. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tenait à ses parents plus que tout et si elle devait assassiner ce dieu vivant pour assurer leur sécurité, il en serait ainsi.

De bien grands tourments pour une enfant ! Alors pour expier son futur péché, Akane mettait tout son cœur et toute son âme dans la composition de ce qui, à ses yeux, se rapprochait plus d'icônes religieuses que de simple « gribouillis d'enfant».

C'est donc lorsqu'elle était en train de parfaire l'un de ces chefs d'œuvres que le miracle se produisit. Une voix cristalline échappée du poste de télévision s'empara de son cœur et accapara son regard. Cette voix était parfaite. Nulle trace d'émotion ou autre niaiserie ne la polluait, il s'agissait de la quintessence même de la voix. Rien au monde ne pourrait jamais atteindre la perfection de cette voix ! Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle pensa pendant le centième de seconde qui s'écoula avant d'apercevoir le propriétaire de la dite voix. Il était… Mais comment décrire un pareil être ?

Pour le comprendre, il fallait se poser la question suivante : « qu'est-ce qu'une idole ?». Une idole n'est pas une personne, comme on serait tenté de le croire, mais ce qu'elle représente. C'est un être idéalisé dont le but est d'être le support des fantaisies de ses fans. Tantôt mignonne, tantôt sexy, selon le désir de chacun. Mais c'est un mensonge, une escroquerie. Les vraies idoles n'existent que dans l'imaginaire des fans puisqu'elles ne sont en réalité que des êtres banals entachés d'une personnalité indélébile et de sentiments divers et nombreux. C'est un mythe.

Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Akane avait face à elle une authentique idole. Il était aisé de démasquer les autres, même pour une petite fille, mais lui… Lui ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion, le moindre « moi ». Il était vide, pur, transcendant. Akane observait la perfection incarnée.

On pourrait attendre de ce genre de déité qu'elle soit insaisissable, inatteignable, rien que par son apparence. Mais en le voyant Akane lui trouva quelque chose de réconfortant, de connu, voir même de familier. Elle regarda le nom qui défilait en boucle en bas de l'écran : Yuhei Hanajima.

Ce nom resterait à jamais gravé dans son âme.


	2. Chap 2: Séparer le jaune du blanc

**Chapitre 2 : On isole le vrai du faux comme on sépare le jaune du blanc**

Ne pouvant reprendre son activité artistique comme si de rien n'était après un tel choc, Akane se contenta de réunir ses affaires et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, ferma les volets, et éteint toutes les lumières, créant ainsi une pénombre propice à la méditation. La fillette inspira puis expira profondément pour vider son esprit avant de s'allonger sur son lit, les bras le long du corps.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Par où commencer ? Elle avait le sentiment d'être face à un mont gigantesque et ne savait par quel côté l'aborder pour en atteindre le sommet. Utiliser son réseau ? Mais au risque d'être découverte par ses parents… Rechercher sur internet et dans des magazines ? Mais comment y démêlerait-elle le vrai du faux ? Demander à cet « Izaya » ? Il semblait très bien renseigné mais aussi très dangereux….

Perdue dans ses pensées, Akane ne sentit la présence du fauve qui se mouvait dans l'ombre que lorsque celui-ci atterrit de toute sa masse sur sa proie. Son cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde face à ce danger inconnu mais reprit son rythme dès qu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Shiki Junior. Ses petites paumes se refermèrent sur les flancs du chaton avant de le soulever au-dessus d'elle.

Akane: Shiki Junior…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand son père lui avait rapporté cette petite boule de poils beige sensée lui tenir compagnie en son absence, Akane s'était instantanément éprise de lui. Il y avait eu entre eux une connexion immédiate, un coup de foudre, la rencontre de deux âmes sœurs. Cette relation n'était pas à sens unique car -contrairement à ce que l'on peut attendre d'un chat- la même chose c'était produite dans l'esprit du chaton qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ce jour-là, Akane s'était isolé avec l'animal pour lui trouver un nom tranquillement, loin de tout adulte susceptible de la perturber ou d'influencer son choix. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et s'était dit qu'il était adorable avec son pelage duveteux et ses petites oreilles repliées. Trop adorable pour la dureté du monde de yakuzas dont il allait pourtant devoir faire partie. C'est de là que lui vint le nom de Shiki Junior, tel une prière de l'enfant pour que le nouveau membre de sa famille soit aussi fort que l'homme le plus fort qu'elle connaissait - du moins à l'époque. Au final son vœu ne s'était pas réalisé et l'animal était on ne peut plus inoffensif. Une peluche vivant qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ne serait-ce que sortir ses griffes. Mais elle gardait malgré tout la pensée intime que, le moment venu, il saurait se défendre.

Se défendre… Se défendre ? Son cours d'art martial ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! La fillette posa le matou sur une pile de peluche et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle ralluma la lumière et remplit rapidement son sac de sport des diverses affaires dont elle aurait besoin avant de s'élancer vers la porte en courant. Boum ! Aïe ! Désormais assise sur le sol et complètement sonnée, Akane se frotta activement le front en regrettant amèrement d'avoir verrouillé la porte. Elle se releva, prit soin de tourner la clé dans la serrure et reprit sa course jusque dans le salon où Shiki l'attendait déjà, clés de voiture en main.

Grace à une application peu scrupuleuse du code de la route, Akane franchit la porte du dojo juste avant que le cours ne commence. Son professeur l'invita à rapidement aller se changer dans les vestiaires puis la séance débuta.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts fournis sans réserve, la jeune combattante s'autorisa une petite pause. Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya la sueur de son front puis entreprit d'étancher sa soif. Mais elle eut beau fouiller encore et encore chaque poche de son sac il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait empaqueté ni boisson, ni gouter… Ça lui apprendra, tient, à ne pas préparer ses affaires à l'avance ! Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

?: Alors Akane-chan ! On a un petit creux ?

La petite fille se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait, de l'autre côté de la salle. Deux filles plus âgées lui faisaient de grands signes et secouant victorieusement des paquets de biscuits. Elle leur avait déjà parlé une fois, à la fin d'un cours, et bien que les jumelles lui aient paru quelque peu suspectes elle les avait trouvées assez gentilles. Akane serra les dents et se concentra. C'était l'instant qu'elle redoutait tant, celui de se sociabiliser. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

Akane: M… Mairu-san, Ku… Kuriru-san…

Mairu: C'est Kururi !

Akane : Ah ! Désolée !

Mairu : Elle est adorable, tu ne trouves pas Kururi ? Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait l'adopté !

Kururi : Tu as bien raison Mairu, c'est une véritable poupée ! Peut-être qu'on devrait l'offrir à Grand Frère comme cadeau d'anniversaire, il aime les jolies choses…

Mairu : Oui, mais il est incapable d'en prendre soin ! Elle est tellement fragile, il la casserait tout de suite.

Kururi : Ça c'est bien vrai, on ferait mieux de la garder pour nous alors …

Mairu : Entièrement d'accord !

Akane était rouge comme une pivoine et ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Elle qui avait voulu se montrer forte et pleine d'aplomb, c'était raté… Ses senpais l'assirent à leurs côtés et lui tendirent un paquet de biscuits ainsi qu'une briquette de jus de fruit ce qui l'aida à se détendre un peu.

Sirotant son jus d'abricot, Akane écoutait les jumelles discuter sans toujours bien comprendre ce que celles-ci racontaient. Elle manqua toutefois de s'étouffer quand elle aperçut le fond d'écran de Kururi. Attrapant le bras de sa senpai, elle articula avec difficulté.

Akane : C'… C'est… C'est Yuhei Hanej…

Kururi : Yuhei Hanejima ! Tu le connais ?

Mairu : Nous sommes ses plus grandes fans !

Akane : Je l'ai vu à la télévision tout à l'heure ! Il était… Incroyable…

Mairu : Ah, Kasuka ! Il est splendide, merveilleux !

Akane : Kasuka ?

Kururi : Bah oui, Akane-chan, Yuhei n'est qu'un pseudonyme ! Kasuka est bien trop prudent pour donner son vrai nom à la télé…

Akane : Tu veux dire que vous le connaissez en vrai ?

Mairu : On dire ça, oui ! On est super proches !

Akane : Vraiment ?!

Kururi : Oui, il n'arrête pas de nous appeler pour qu'on se fasse des cinés et des restos. On a été obligé de lui dire de penser aussi à sa carrière…

Mairu : Oui, c'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Mais j'y pense, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, toi ?

Akane : Non, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance…

Kururi : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Shizuo ? Je croyais pourtant que vous vous entendiez bien…

Akane : Shizuo ? Quel rapport avec Yuhei ?

Mairu : Kasuka Heiwajima, c'est ça son vrai nom. C'est le petit frère de ce grand benêt de Shizuo ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien quand Grand Frère va en finir avec celui-là…

Mais Akane ne les écoutait déjà plus. Voilà le lien qu'elle cherchait, cette chose mystique qui la liait à Yuhei, cette fibre divine qu'elle n'avait ressentie que dans un seul être avant lui. Il était Kasuka Heiwajima. Elle eut la sensation qu'un tremblement de terre aspirait le mont pour ne plus laisser qu'une large plaine herbeuse qu'elle n'avait qu'à traverser. Son rêve était à portée de main.


	3. Chap 3: Œuf de Colomb

**Chapitre 3 : Un Œuf de Colomb qui sent le souffre**

A la fin du cours, Akane envoya un message à Shiki pour lui dire de ne pas venir la chercher car elle rentrerait avec des amies du dojo. C'était un mensonge. La fillette détestait mentir, plus encore à Shiki qui était toujours là pour assurer sa sécurité, mais cette fois-ci il le fallait. Elle devait absolument trouver Shizuo et lui parler de Kasuka. Il lui présenterait et Kasuka réaliserait alors que… Que… Akane secoua vivement la tête : chaque chose en son temps, elle devait d'abord trouver Shizuo.

Mais pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'arpenter les rues d'Ikebukuro au hasard, elle devait se rendre aux endroits où il était le plus susceptible d'être. Elle commença donc par l'appartement du docteur Kishitani, mais comme elle n'entendait aucun cri ni aucun bruit de vaisselle cassée, elle comprit que Shizuo n'y était pas. Elle alla ensuite au restaurant de sushi russe mais il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Cependant le restaurateur lui dit qu'un distributeur avait été déraciné sur la place de la clef de sol. Il s'agissait là d'un indice de taille, elle s'empressa donc de s'y rendre. Mais quand elle arriva, il était déjà parti. Dépitée, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand un van s'arrêta à son niveau. La fillette se figea tandis que le conducteur descendait la vitre.

Le conducteur : Salut petite, t'es perdue ? On peut peut-être te déposer…

Akane : J… Je…

Des voix s'échappaient de l'arrière du véhicule mais avec la pénombre qui y régnait, elle ne pouvait distinguer aucun visage.

Une voix : Dis-lui qu'on a des sucettes !

Le conducteur : On… On a des bonbons si tu veux…

Tremblant comme une feuille, c'est un hennissement au loin qui sortit Akane de sa stupeur et lui permit de s'échapper à toutes jambes.

* * *

Erika, curieuse, s'était glissée entre les deux sièges avant et regardait par la fenêtre en suçotant sa sucrerie.

Erika : Tient ? Bah pourquoi elle s'en va ?

Kadota : Réfléchit un peu, c'est normal pour une enfant d'avoir peur des inconnus !

Togusa : Je crois qu'elle m'a pris pour un pervers…

Walker : Pas un simple pervers, un lolicon !

Erika : Au fait, Dotachin, ça ne serait pas la gamine qui trainait avec Shizuo la dernière fois ?

Kadota : Je doute que Shizuo fasse baby-sitter. Tu devrais manger ta sucette au lieu de dire des bêtises. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Dotachin !

* * *

Akane courait aussi vite que ses jambe le lui permettaient en surveillant derrière elle que le van ne la suivait pas. Elle avait été mise en garde contre les adultes avec des vans qui offraient des bonbons aux enfants pour les enlever et leur faire des choses horribles, mais de là à penser que ça lui arriverait en vrai ! Entre ses yeux rivés sur l'arrière et ses pensées bloquées sur le danger auquel elle venait d'échapper, rien ne l'empêcha de heurter de plein fouet le mur qui se dressait devant elle. La collision fut si violente qu'elle s'en trouva projetée en arrière et atterrit sur son sac de sport. Ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui et elle ne savait pas si sa boite crânienne serait capable de supporter un troisième choc. Cependant, la douleur disparut instantanément quand elle réalisa que le mur en question n'était autre que celui qui détenait la clé de son destin.

Shizuo : Akane ? Ça va ?

Akane : Shizuo !

Se jetant dans les bras de son sauveur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui conter l'évènement terrifiant qui venait de se produire. Légèrement vexée par le sourire en coin qu'il afficha alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir le tourner d'une potentielle vengeance, elle se promit de déchirer l'un des portraits quand elle rentrerait chez elle.

Le géant en costume de barman et la fillette en uniforme scolaire formaient un couple bien étrange dans les rue d'Ikebukuro, mais quand on vit dans un quartier où une motarde acéphale se balade pendant que la mafia russe tient un bar à sushi, on ne se formalise pas de ce genre de spectacle. Le duo entra dans un café et le gentleman offrit un chocolat chaud à la demoiselle, se contentant pour sa part d'un verre de lait. C'est le moment que choisit Akane pour aborder LE sujet.

Akane : Shizuo, est-ce que… Kasuka est ton frère ?

Prit de cours par cette question, Shizuo haussa les sourcils et reposa son verre. Toutefois, il répondit à l'enfant.

Shizuo : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Akane : Et est-ce que Kasuka est Yuhei Hanajima ?

Shizuo : Tu… Oui.

Les jumelles disaient donc vrai ! Akane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais maintenant que l'information était vérifiée, le plus dur était à venir.

Akane : Shizuo, il faut que tu m'emmènes le voir !

Shizuo : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir mon frère ? Je ne savais pas que les yakusas étaient fans de films grand public…

Akane : Ce n'est pour ses films, c'est parce…

Tant pis. Elle allait lui dire. Il comprendrait.

Akane : C'est parce qu'on est fait pour être amoureux !

Shizuo : Tu… Quoi ?! Mais, Akane, tu sais que Kasuka est beaucoup plus vieux que toi, et…

Akane : Ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime malgré tout !

Shizuo : Akane, si tu veux rencontrer Kasuka, il a une séance de dédicace demain, à la librairie près du parc. Mais tu sais…

Akane semblait au comble de la joie. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'étoiles.

Shizuo : Kasuka a déjà une cop… une amoureuse.

La fin du monde. Ou en tout cas, c'est l'impression que ça donnait. Akane voyait tous ses rêves s'envoler en fumer, tous les temples qu'elle avait élevés à son nouveau dieu s'effondrer comme autant de châteaux de cartes. Comment cela se pouvait ? Alors même que c'était écrit ? Alors même que le destin avait décidé de lui offrir ce cadeau parfait, pourquoi le lui retirait-il au moment où elle le frôlait des doigts ? C'était trop cruel. Les yeux d'Akane s'embuèrent et alors que Shizuo tendait la main vers elle, elle s'échappa du café. Le jeune homme se leva mais lorsqu'il atteint la porte, la fillette avait déjà disparu dans l'épaisse masse de la foule tokyoïte.


	4. Chap 4:Oeuf de Pâque

**Chapitre 4 : A Pâque, le chocolat vaut de l'or**

En arrivant chez elle, Akane se jeta sur son ordinateur : elle devait voir, elle devait savoir, elle devait comprendre. Elle tapa rapidement le nom de l'acteur dans le moteur de recherche et la tragédie se compléta d'elle-même. Le moteur déroula une liste de propositions, les premières étaient :

Yuhei Hanajima girlfriend

Yuhei Hanajima X Ruri Hijiribe

Ne pouvant se contenter d'un nom, Akane alla regarder des photographies de la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas assez, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle lut ensuite la biographie de la chanteuse, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle visionna finalement un concert de Ruri-chan, et là elle comprit.

En voyant une performance live de Ruri, rien ne lui sembla plus limpide : Ruri était parfaite. Et pas seulement parfaite, parfaite de la même façon que Yuhei. Il était clair qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ! Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que Kasuka était l'homme de sa vie tant il lui semblait désormais évident que lui et Ruri se complétaient parfaitement. Le seule reproche qu'elle pouvait formuler à l'encontre de Ruri était qu'elle était une tueuse en série –toute personne ayant un œil attentif pouvais aisément le voir à sa démarche et à son regard- mais cela n'entravait en rien son « vide parfait ».

Elle était maintenant si heureuse d'assister à un tel spectacle ! Akane ressentait cette impression de plénitude inexplicable qui s'empare de tout être humain face à une tablée symétrique où le nombre de chaises est pair ou encore lorsqu'on observe la vitrine d'une boulangerie avant l'ouverture et qu'aucun petit pain ne manque, que la pyramide de chouquettes est encore intacte, que tous les éclairs au chocolat sont alignés ! Dans ce genre de situation, le réflexe le plus étrange et pourtant le plus commun est de préserver cet équilibre. C'est pourquoi il serait dorénavant impossible pour Akane de seulement concevoir l'idée de séparer ces deux êtres.

Mais malgré cela, malgré tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas non plus accepter l'idée d'être séparée de Kasuka…

Elle éteint l'ordinateur et alla diner avec ses parents. Elle prit ensuite son bain, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps. Un petit être chaud et doux ne tarda pas à se mettre en boule dans ses bras, la tête contre son cœur. De la même façon que Kasuka avait Ruri, elle avait Shiki Junior. Même si cela ne semblait pas comparable, même si les deux idoles étaient des œufs de Fabergé et eux de vulgaires œufs de Pâque, ils allaient ensemble, et c'était ça qui comptait. Il était une partie d'elle et elle une partie de lui. Comme cette histoire de la Grèce Antique que lui avait raconté son grand-père. Les Hommes étaient entiers avant de s'incarner pour leur vie terrestre et ils se scindaient en deux pour prendre possession d'un corps, se condamnant ainsi à l'éternelle recherche de leur moitié. Shiki Junior était sa moitié. Un petit bout d'elle.

Et elle pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

* * *

En allant à sa séance de dédicace, l'œil de Kasuka fut attiré par un spectacle pour le moins surprenant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est Ruri qui le vit en premier. Un adorable chaton se tenait là, assis sur son derrière au milieu de la rue, et les fixait. Ruri lâcha le bras de Kasuka et ramassa l'animal qui se laissa faire sans témoigner le moindre signe de résistance. Revenant vers son compagnon, le couple discuta quelques secondes avant de s'adresser à l'animal, lui annonçant fièrement qu'il s'appellerait désormais Yuigadokusonmaru.

Mais le félin n'était pas concentré sur les deux stars qui lui faisaient des papouilles, il était trop occupé à suivre du regard une jupe d'uniforme disparaissant dans la foule. Et en observant cela, il pensa que même si on venait de lui offrir deux magnifiques œufs de Fabergé, son nom serait à jamais Shiki Junior.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Bon, bah pas grand-chose à ajouter si ce n'est que j'espère que cette fic vous a plus et que vous ne comptez pas me crucifier pour avoir complétement déliré avec le personnage adorable qu'est la petite Akane…_

 _Pour la petite anecdote, toute cette histoire est partie de la scène du 4_ _ème_ _opening où Ruri ramasse Yuigadokusonmaru dans la rue, je voulais imaginer ce qui serait plus ou moins la genèse de cette scène._

 _Que dire sinon ? Une petite review fait toujours plaisir (ça montre qu'il y a des lecteurs et que je fais bien de ne pas me contenter d'enterrer toutes ces histoires dans les tréfonds de mon pc…)._

 _Sur ce, bonne continuation et que les Saints Heiwajima vous protègent !_


End file.
